One Upon A Wish
by iamriks
Summary: Apa yang akan kau minta jika satu dari permintaanmu, apapun itu, akan dikabulkan? t fantasy/Oneshoot!


Once Upon A Wish

Apa yang akan kau minta jika satu dari permintaanmu, apapun itu, akan dikabulkan? fantasy/Oneshoot!

Hujan kembali mengguyur Tokyo.

Sudah beberapa hari ini kota yang ditinggali Hinata Hyuuga terus-menerus menitikkan air langitnya ke bumi. Gadis berambut gelap itu mengadah menatap langit yang kelabu, tangannya yang tak ia pakai untuk membawa payung transparannya ia ulurkan. Dirasakannya kesejukan yang ditawarkan titik-titik air itu.

_Menenangkan_.

Gadis itu menyukai hujan. Menyukai aroma basahnya. Menyukai bunyi yang diciptakannya. Menyukai gemuruh petir yang menyertainya. Juga menyukai kilatan cahaya yang muncul sesekali.

_Ini menyenangkan._

Senyum simpul terukir di wajah gadis tujuh belas tahun itu.

Ia kembali ke dunia nyata tepat setelah lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya diantara kerumunan penyebrang jalan lainnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, destinasinya telah terlihat di depan mata. Ia harus cepat-cepat agar sampai di sana tepat waktu.

"Selamat datang di Kedai Ichiraku!"

Sapaan hangat itu menyapa Hinata yang telah merona. Hinata tepat waktu! Sang Koki itu belum pulang dari Kedai Ichiraku! Hinata pun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Um... A-aku mau ramen-"

"Ramen asin dengan naruto yang banyak kan?" Ucap si Koki memotong kalimat Hinata.

Si gadis manis itu mengangguk, lalu sedetik kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya dari hadapan dunia. Pipinya pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaan sahabatnya, Sasuke. _'Naruto-san mengenaliku!' _batinnya girang. Bolehkah ia berharap permintaannya pada sang Peri benar-benar terkabulkan?

"Ini dia!" Seru si Koki bersemangat. Ia lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan Hinata.

_Shift_ Naruto Namikaze sebagai koki di kedai Ichiraku sebenarnya sudah habis sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tapi berhubung di luar hujan sedang deras-derasnya dan ia kelupaan membawa payung, jadilah ia terjebak disini. Masih melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang ke salah satu dari puluhan cabang kedai milik keluarganya ini.

Ooh, pemuda keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki ini tidak keberatan sama sekali kok! Lagi pula, memasak ramen dan menyajikannya pada pelanggan Kedai Ichiraku lebih baik daripada pekerjaan menandatangani berkas-berkas perjanjian kerjasama bernilai jutaan yen di perusahaan Ayahnya. Lagipula, waktu satu tahun yang ia dapatkan untuk bekerja di Ichiraku ini sebentar lagi habis. Ia harus belajar bisnis sungguhan di perusahaan yang akan diwarisinya kelak. Jadi, bersenang-senang sedikit tidak apa, kan?

"Ittadakimasu!" Seru Hinata, menyadarkan sang Koki dari lamunannya.

Naruto tersenyum, ah... Melihat pelanggan tersenyum karena masakannya memang yang terbaik!

"Ne, Hinata-chan,"

Hinata yang semula fokus pada ramen asinnya yang hangat seketika melihat ke direksi seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan di hadapannya. "Na-Naruto-san mengenaliku?"

"Yah... Kau juga mengenaliku dari name-tag kan, Hinata-chan?" Jawab Naruto enteng sambil menunjuk name-tag yang ada di dada kirinya.

Si Gadis bersurai indigo mengangguk, ia jadi teringat bahwa ia masih mengenakan seragam. '_Name-tag, ya.' _Lalu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Selama aku bekerja disini, tiap minggunya pasti Hinata-chan selalu datang. Kau pasti sangat menyukai ramen Ichiraku, ya?"

Hinata lagi-lagi terkesiap. Hari ini, bisa jadi merupakan hari terbaiknya. Naruto mengingatnya, terlebih lagi mengajaknya bicara!

"Y-ya, aku sa-sangat menyukainya, Na-Naruto-san." _Dan menyukaimu, mungkin?_ Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk, "Yaaah! Aku juga sangat menyukai ramen Ichiraku! Hahahaha, untunglah keluarga kami bisa membujuk Paman Teuchi untuk bekerja sama!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi pemuda yang setahun belakangan diperhatikannya diam-diam. Hinata kagum dengan si Namikaze ini, ia yang anak orang kaya harusnya bisa menikmati hidup dengan bersenang-senang dan berfoya-foya. Tapi Namikaze yang satu ini, daripada menikmati hidupnya dengan cara orang kaya pada umumnya, ia malah menikmati hidup dengan membuat ramen.

_Srek_

Mendengar suara tirai yang disibak, Naruto pun otomatis langsung menyapa, "Selamat datang di Kedai Ichira-WAH SAKURA-CHAN SUDAH TIBA?"

Hinata terkejut, ia mengadah hanya untuk melihat si Koki kharismatik yang berlari menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda beriris emerald. Tak lama kemudian Naruto memeluk gadis berpenampilan modis itu dengan girang. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat menunduk.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Baka! Lepas, aku malu, tahu!" Seruan gadis itu terdengar oleh Hinata. Kekehan Naruto juga terdengar olehnya.

"Hehehe. Hei, semuanya! Karena ini hari terakhirku di Ichiraku, kali ini kalian makan gratis! Dan perkenalkan juga, ini calon isteriku, namanya Sakura Haruno! Mohon doanya ya, supaya pernikahan kami nanti lancar!"

Seluruh pelanggan Kedai Ichiraku bertepuk tangan dan tertawa melihat _kemesraan_ yang ditunjukkan sang Koki dan kekasihnya. Suasana dingin karena hujan di luar sana tampak sangat kontras sekali dengan suasana hangat di kedai kecil ini.

BLETAK

"B-baka!"

Hinata mendengarnya lagi. Cukup. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Hatinya sakit akan semua kehangatan Ichiraku yang menyesakkan ini.

Gadis itu pun cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar kedai selagi Naruto dan seluruh penghuni lain sedang bersenda gurau.

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata berlari menembus hujan. Karena ingin cepat keluar dari kedai Ichiraku, ia jadi melupakan payung yang tadinya ia letakkan di sudut Ichiraku.

BRAK

Karena tidak fokus pada langkahnya, Hinata menabrak punggung seseorang dan terjatuh, lalu menangis sekencang yang ia bisa.

Orang yang ditabraknya tadi berbalik, seketika terbelalak melihat keadaan Hinata yang terjatuh dan basah kuyup tanpa payung maupun mantel. Seragam yang dikenakannya jadi melekat ketat dengan tubuhnya, mengekspos bentuk tubuh gadis itu dengan sempurna.

"Ck. Kau ini kenapa, sih." Orang yang ditabrak Hinata itu berjongkok setelah melepas mantelnya dan langsung memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarik Hinata dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang payung transparan miliknya, menyebabkan Hinata berdiri.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Orang yang ditabrak Hinata –Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis ini terlihat sangat rapuh. Bibir yang biasanya merah alami itu pucat dan bergetar, Sasuke jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Pemuda itupun merangkul Hinata, membantunya berjalan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Hinata lagi.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke sambil tetap berjalan menembus hujan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, hiks."

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu, diamlah." _Jangan menangis._

"A-arigatou..."

"Hn."

-.-.-.-.-

_Cklek_

Lampu apartemen minimalis Hinata dinyalakan Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih merangkul Hinata yang seakan tidak mempunyai daya sama sekali. Ia pun mendudukan Hinata di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Setelahnya, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu langsung pergi menuju kamar Hinata, membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil salah satu dari puluhan pakaian yang digantung milik gadis itu. Ia juga mengambil sweater berwarna lavender dan langsung kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Hinata berada.

Gadis itu belum beranjak.

Ia bahkan tidak melepas sepatunya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Baru kali ini ia mendapati sahabatnya bertingkah merepotkan begini. Ada apa dengan gadis itu, sih?

Pemuda itu duduk beralaskan kakinya di hadapan Hinata, melepas sepasang sepatu gadis itu dalam diam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ti-tidak usah. A-aku bisa sendiri." Kilah Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke adalah seseorang yang keras kepala. Pemuda itu tetap melepas sepatu Hinata.

Setelah kedua sepatu Hinata lepas, Sasuke lalu menatap langsung ke arah iris lavender Hinata. Masih dalam posisi bersimpuh, pemuda itu berkata, "Mandi dan ganti bajumu. Atau mau aku yang memandikan?" 

Hinata terbeo, ia menatap iris _onyx_ sahabatnya dan mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. Setelahnya, dengan cepat gadis itu menggeleng dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. Mengambil baju yang Sasuke letakkan di sampingnya lalu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Jika ia tidak mandi sendiri, apa yang diharapkannya? Sasuke yang membujuknya untuk mandi? Uh. Jangan harap.

Hinata menghabiskan waktunya sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mandi. Ketika melihat ke arah ruang tamu, ia melihat sahabatnya tengah menonton televisi. Sasuke duduk di _kotatsu_. Dan itu menggoda Hinata yang memang kedinginan untuk mendekat.

"Minum." Perintah Sasuke sembari menunjuk secangkir cokelat hangat yang ada di atas kotatsu.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sahut Hinata, ia pun meminum cokelat hangat buatan Sasuke. Tegukan pertamanya terasa pahit. Seperti cara bicara Sasuke. Hinata kembali meneguk cokelatnya. Kali ini manis dan hangat. Seperti perilaku dan sifat asli Sasuke. Cokelat, persis seperti Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terlena dalam kenyamanan saat bersamanya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun. Apa Sasuke-kun pernah bertemu dengan seorang peri?"

"Dia sangat cantik."

"Apa?"

"Peri itu."

"Oh."

"Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih manis daripada peri."

"A-apa?"

"Kau,"

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Hinata. Dahinya ia benturkan pada dahi Hinata, ia merasakannya. Merasakan degup jantung gadis itu yang berdebar kencang.

Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup pelan bibir sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun, ja-jangan..."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Ya. Ja-jangan berhenti."

-FIN-

-.-.-.-.-

"Jadi, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan jalan cerita drama kali ini?" Ino Yamanaka berseru di depan kelas. Wakil ketua kelas XI-A itu tampak sangat bersemangat. Tentu saja, festival kali ini ia harus tampil dengan total!

Melihat tidak ada respon penolakan, gadis Yamanaka itu pun mengetukan penghapus papan tulis di atas meja guru beberapa kali. "Okay! Jadi, dengan ini telah diputuskan. Cerita untuk drama kelas kali ini adalah 'Peri Kristal'. Dan aku yang akan menjadi perinya!" Ucap gadis itu bersemangat.

Sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia menuju ke tempat duduk Hinata.

"Ide yang bagus, Hinata-chan! Tapi apakah itu benar-benar kisah nyata?" tanya Ino dengan nada menyelidik.

Hinata mengangguk menanggapi, "Y-ya, tepatnya seminggu lalu aku sendiri yang mengalaminya."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana cerita lengkapnya?"

"Um... Be-begini,"

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku ingin makan ramen. Ka-kau mau ikut?"

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menggeleng. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai makanan berlemak yang setahun belakangan ini disukai gadis yang telah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku ada urusan OSIS. Kau duluan saja."

"Hm, ba-baiklah. Jaa, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata bersenandung riang ditengah perjalanannya. Sore ini ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto Namikaze, pemuda yang sangat dikaguminya. Pertama kali Hinata melihat Naruto –tepat setahun lalu, merupakan sebuah kebetulan. Ia yang sedang lapar mampir ke kedai ramen yang belum pernah dikunjunginya seumur hidup. Lalu, ketika melihat iris safir yang meneduhkan sang Koki, ia merasa terkagum saat itu juga.

"Aw." Langkah Hinata terhenti. Gadis itu tersandung sesuatu, nyaris saja ia terjatuh.

Hinata mengamati pechan batu yang membuatnya tersandung itu. Batu kristal seharusnya berwarna bening. Namun pecahan yang kini ada di tangannya berwarna safir. Ah, ini mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

"Hei! Kau menemukan serpihan batuku yang paling penting!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ketika melihat sesosok makhluk di depannya, Hinata memandangnya dengan iba.

Makhluk itu mirip manusia. Raganya mirip. Hanya saja telinganya yang lancip membuktikan bahwa ia bukan manusia. Sosok itu tampak lusuh, dengan rambut pirang pendek acak-acakannya dan baju putihnya yang kotor.

"A-ano, apakah... Kau seorang peri?" Pertanyaan diluar nalar itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, membuat sosok itu tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku terjatuh. Bola kristal yang merupan perwujudan dari ragaku hancur. Jadilah aku seperti ini."

"A-ah... Kalau begitu, ini milikmu?" Tanya Hinata, ia menyodorkan pecahan bola kristal tersebut pada sang peri.

Sang peri tersenyum kembali, "Terima kasih."

Seketika, setelah peri itu mendapatkan pecahan batunya kembali, cahaya yang sangat terang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Hinata terkagum ketika melihat sang peri lusuh telah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Iris sang peri yang ternyata berwarna violet terlihat indah di mata Hinata.

"Syu-syukurlah kau menjadi lebih baik,"

Sang Peri tersenyum manis, "Ya, dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

"E-eh? E-eto... Sebenarnya itu tidak pe-perlu."

Sang Peri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menandakan ketidaksetujuan. "Tidak apa, utarakanlah permintaanmu. Aku akan terikat denganmu dan tidak bisa menjalankan tugasku jika masih berhutang budi pada manusia."

"E-eh?"

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu, nona?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, langsung saja tersirat rupa seorang pemuda berambut pirang rupawan dibenaknya, "A-aku... Aku ingin agar laki-laki yang kusukai, menyukaiku juga."

"Dikabulkan."

-.-.-.-.-

"Hei! Kau menemukan serpihan batuku yang paling penting!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Diamatinya _makhluk_ serupa manusia laki-laki itu. Tentu saja serupa. Sasuke yakin betul makhluk yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah manusia. Lagipula, manusia macam apa yang mempunyai sayap lebar berwarna kecoklatan yang tampak seperti sayap burung? Manusia macam apa yang suaranya terdengar seakan ia berbicara di kepala Sasuke? Dan lagi... Apa-apaan pakaian putihnya yang tidak _manly_ itu?

"Hei. Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Cepat kembalikan! Dan tenang saja, sebagai upahnya satu permintaanmu akan kukabulkan!" Ucap sang makhluk berambut pirang tidak berbentuk itu.

Sasuke menatap pecahan bola kristal berwarna biru safir yang ada di tangannya. Berpikir bahwa tidak ada untungnya jika ia menyimpannya, ia pun menatap si makhluk.

"Hn." Dan Ia pun menyerahkan pecahan bola kristal tersebut pada sang makhluk.

Sang makhluk tersenyum, menyatukan pecahan bola kristal tersebut dengan pecahan kristal yang didapatnya dari seorang gadis tadi.

_SIIIIIIIING_

Tiba-tiba sinar keemasan menyelimuti makhluk yang berada di depan Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven itu pun memejamkan mata, salah satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Setelah dirasanya sinar tersebut memudar, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan.

Yang dilihatnya bukan lagi makhluk serupa manusia laki-laki yang tidak _manly._ Justru, yang muncul di hadapannya adalah makhluk serupa manusia perempuan dengan sayap putih, gaun putih panjang dan rambut pirang lembut.

"Terima kasih, berkatmu wujudku kembali seperti semula lagi," Ujar makhluk itu. Iris violetnya memandangi Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, seakan membeku. Si makhluk tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

Sasuke menerjapkan matanya. Mungkin, yang ia lihat adalah halusinasi. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak berhalusinasi ketika hujan deras begini? Maka, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mengusap matanya.

'_Ah, tidak. Ternyata bukan halusinasi.' _

Sasuke menghela nafas, mungkin ini adalah wujud dari sang keberuntungan yang diam-diam ia nantikan.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu?"

Sasuke menatap si makhluk jelita. "Aku ingin tiga permintaan tambahan." Ucapnya tanpa ragu.

Si makhluk terbelalak tidak percaya, "A-apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku biasanya tidak rakus. Tapi, kali ini aku ingin menjadi yang paling egois."

Si makhluk mendengus, '_Dasar manusia, mereka memang serakah.'_

Namun si makhluk tidak akan ingkar janji. Maka ia pun mengabulkan, "Baiklah. Kau punya tiga permintaan yang bisa ku kabulkan. Namun kali ini kau tidak bisa meminta permintaan tambahan."

"Hn. Pertama, aku ingin kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

Si makhluk memutar bola matanya jengah, "Baiklah. Tapi tiga pertanyaan saja, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat –sebenarnya mengabaikan, "Kau, sebenarnya... Apa?"

Sang makhluk tersenyum simpul, mungkin tidak masalah menghabiskan waktu panjangnya dengan seorang pemuda serakah, "Aku? Hm, bisa dibilang aku ini semacam peri. Tugasku adalah memberikan warna biru di tiap makhluk hidup di bumi ini. Seperti memberi warna pada bola mata manusia atau warna mahkota bunga, misalnya."

Alis Sasuke bertaut, _bukankah warna mata manusia yang terlihat berasal dari pigmen bersifat dominan yang diwarisi oleh orang tua masing-masing individu? Makhluk ini pasti pembual._

Menyadari tidak ada untungnya berdebat dengan makhluk yang mengaku sebagai peri itu, Sasuke hanya bergunggam "Hn."

"Lalu, siapa yang menemukan pecahan bola kristalmu yang lain?" Lanjut Sasuke

Si peri pemberi warna biru tersenyum lebar kali ini, "Ah, dia seorang gadis cantik yang amat baik. Sampai aku harus memaksanya agar meminta satu permohonan! Dia jenis manusia yang jarang ditemui, perasaannya ketika membantuku sangat tulus. Tidak seperti seseorang..." Si peri itu sengaja merendahkan nadanya pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Menyadari Si Peri menyindirnya membuat Sasuke sebal juga, namun ia tidak mengindahkan Peri itu, Sasuke pun kembali bertanya, "Nama gadis itu?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke sudah menduganya. Gadis ceroboh itu... Tentu saja. Sasuke sudah punya firasat sejak si Peri tidak jelas ini mengatakan ia harus memaksa gadis itu agar ia mengajukan perintaannya. Tapi... Apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?

"Apa keinginannya?"

Si Peri menyerigai, "Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga pertanyaan, Tuan."

'_Cih. Memang siapa yang membatasi tiga.'_

Daripada penasaran. Sasuke pun mengucap dengan acuh, "Permintaan keduaku. Jawab pertanyaanku barusan."

Si Peri bermata violet itu tertawa pelan, "Kau ini penasaran sekali ya... Baiklah, baiklah... Permohonannya sederhana. Ia ingin laki-laki yang akan disukainya juga menyukainya. Sederhana, bukan?"

Sasuke kembali mendengus, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Hinata... Bukankah hampir semua laki-laki di sekolah menyukainya? Mungkin tidak menyukainya sebagai yang terkasih, namun setau Sasuke, yang tidak menyukai Hinata kebanyakan perempuan –karena iri pada gadis itu, tentu saja. Jadi, apa gunanya meminta sesuatu yang sudah kau punya? Bodoh.

"Baiklah... Waktuku hampir habis, Tuan. Apa permintaan ketigamu?"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memandang si Peri, pada akhirnya memang ia yang harus bertindak agar sahabatnya yang kelewat polos –Hinata-itu tidak merasa dibohongi si Peri ini.

"Permintaan ketiga. Aku ingin mengubah permintaan Hinata. Aku ingin Hinata bisa bahagia dengan seorang laki-laki yang tepat untuknya."

Si Peri jelita itu pun berucap, "Dikabulkan."

**-**_**END-**_

Errrr...

Okay. Hm. Hi. /awkward/

Hehehe. Agak nggak pede publish fiction ini. Hahaha. Hem, kalian bisa menebak sosok 'Si Peri' itu siapa? Hehehe.

Terus... Kalo satu permintaan kalian bisa dikabulkan, apa yang bakal kalian minta?

-R.A, Jakarta, Nov 2nd 2014-

Review?


End file.
